


You and Me

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 2019 naluweek, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu Week, Naluweek 2019, maybe too much of the OCs but they drove the whole story, nalu hug, nalu kiss, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: What sort of trouble can some walking and a bit of camping get one dragon slayer and one celestial mage into? Truth be told - lots. Adventure can be fighting bandits, solving a mystery, or simply admitting your feelings. Natsu and Lucy are in for the adventure of their lives. My entry for the 2019 Naluweek, all prompts in one story. Fluffy but rated teen for some light cursing.





	You and Me

Natsu gave Lucy one of his patented looks of misery and she sighed, defeated. Instantly. All it took was a woebegone expression; the one where he emulated a freshly kicked puppy. Dammit. He knew exactly how to push her buttons.

She threw her hands in the air, exclaiming, "Fine! You win! No train, no cart - just you and me on the road!"

"Yosh!" Natsu's green hue disappeared. "I told Happy you'd cave."

Happy flew a lazy loop-the-loop over Lucy's head. "Lushi always caves!"

A wicked smile on her lips, Lucy stood with her hands on her hips. "Speaking of Happy..."

"He'll love camping out and -" Natsu stopped talking, Lucy was wagging a finger in front of his nose.

"No, just you and me, and you already agreed. A dragon slayer never goes back on his word."

"You're being weird about this." Natsu pointed to the massive pile of luggage at Lucy's feet. "You're telling me you're gonna haul around all that without an extra pair of hands?" He smirked. "You shoulda resisted that dumb Heart Kreuz sale."

"Blasphemy!" Erza conjured a dozen swords and then reconsidered. Natsu had slandered her absolute favourite brand in all Fiore. Heart Kreuz. Eighty-eight more swords popped into existence, glinting in the noon sun, showing off razor sharp edges. "You take that back!"

"Easy, Erza!" Lucy spoke softly to the swordswoman but did nothing else to restrain her. "Natsu doesn't understand great fashion."

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Gray scoffed, not even trying a little to hide his look of derision. "Case in point, what's he wearing? His ever-present scarf, a vest, off-white pants, and a stupid grin."

"Better clothes than you," Natsu shot back, "and way more, you naked popsicle princess. And I'm wearing sandals."

"Goddammit." Gray sighed and grumbled, "My train ticket is in my pants pocket!"

"I'll make sure your luggage makes it back to Magnolia, Lucy." Erza clapped one hand on Gray's shoulder, making him tremble. "Find your clothes, fast. The train leaves soon."

"Yes'm!" Gray sprinted away.

"Excellent! Everything is settled." Erza vanished her swords back into her requip space. "See you two later."

Lucy dug into her pile of belongings and pulled out her overnight bag, took a few things out of some of her other luggage and repacked quickly.

Lucy smiled and gave Natsu a thumbs up. "I'm ready, let's get on the road."

><><><><><

Lucy lost her easy grin somewhere between the third and fourth time she had to fish out a pebble from her sandals. It wasn't only that - Natsu was dreaming out loud about what he wanted to eat and now her stomach was rumbling. Even so, all in all, Lucy had it good. Natsu was carrying both bedrolls and the majority of the camping equipment.

"If we hurry, we'll reach Iris Village before sundown." Lucy interrupted Natsu's listing of delicious foods. "And while sleeping in the great outdoors is super fun, it looks like it might rain." The clouds overhead darkened further and thunder rumbled. A lone raindrop struck Lucy's nose; the wind picked up, the temperature dropped and more rain pelted the mages. "Greaaaaaat."

"Yeah, I love a good storm." Natsu lifted his face to the sky and sighed. "I'd trade every train ride in the world for this."

Lucy glowered. "I wouldn't."

"It's not just not having motion sickness, Luce." Natsu turned to give his partner a single-fanged grin. "I like being alone with you too."

A wild thumping inside her chest made Lucy self-conscious. How could Natsu say something so sweet? Gah! How should she respond? Thanks? That would be dumb. Oh, he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. The moment was gone.

Natsu ran ahead a bit and then stopped in the middle of the road and sniffed the air. He turned to the left and to the right, searching for something. "C'mon Luce! There's meat grilling up ahead - and it's greasy. Exactly how you like it!"

Lucy scowled. "Hey! I do not!"

Natsu jogged back and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about being a weirdo. I like you the way you are."

Caught between the urge to wail 'I am not a weirdo' and blush because Natsu had said he liked her, Lucy allowed him to tow her down the path. They ran, whooping in the rain.

Natsu's nose led them to a hut made of rough-hewn logs with a thatched roof. On both sides of the front door grew a collection of unique flowers - with no two alike in shape or hue and a few that seemed stunted compared to most which were easily as tall as Natsu. Even stranger, there was a woman wearing a voluminous and heavy cloak tended a blazing grill. "Can I help you dears?"

"Do you have any extra meat?" Natsu ignored Lucy's unsubtle elbow to the gut and continued talking. "It smells so good!"

"I'm Lucy and this,-" she pointed at Natsu, "-is Natsu. His manners are better when he's not hungry."

The woman smiled as she flipped the sizzling skewers of meat. "It does smell incredible, doesn't it?"

"We can pay, if that's what you're worried about, we don't expect you to suffer a loss." Lucy rubbed her stomach; the aromas were even more delicious than before.

"Oh goodness me! I couldn't charge...money."

"Yosh!" Natsu threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "It's your lucky day."

"All I require is assistance with an important task."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged perplexed looks. "Huh?"

"Let me feed you and explain." The woman smiled, piling a large platter with everything she'd cooked. "I have a bit of prescience and it told me I should grill meat to bring heroes - though I had no idea you'd be such a cute couple! From the amount of food I felt compelled to buy, I was thinking it would be a whole crew of ravenous young men!"

"Natsu's got a real appetite," Lucy said, her eyes just daring Natsu to contradict her or add anything.

Happily clueless, Natsu nodded. "And Lucy could out-eat two crews of guys when it comes to greasy meat!"

"Come, sit." The woman removed her heavy cloak revealing a long purple dress. "Since we're dining together, I should give my name and learn a little something of yourselves."

"I'm a dragon slayer and Lucy is a celestial mage!" Natsu threw his arm around Lucy. "She's the best partner I've ever had."

"I'm the only partner you've ever had!"

"Nuh uh! You're forgetting Happy!"

"I wish I could." Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's more of a pest than a partner."

"I know you're joking, Luce! You're just crabby when you're hungry."

"That's so sweet. You two can call me Lavender." Oblivious to the bickering, she focussed on banking the fire.

"Allow me!" Natsu sucked in the flames, his gut bulging until he turned his head and belched. "Delicious!"

Lucy grinned weakly at Lavender. "Trust me, that was mild."

"Okay…" Lavender smiled and shrugged. "Follow me, let's get comfortable on my patio. I'll explain exactly why I need help for some poor lost souls."

Natsu and Lucy settled themselves on the patio at a table already set for a dozen people. The flowered tablecloth fluttered at the table edges in the evening breeze as the rain increased. An awning protected them from getting wet - to a degree.

Lavender set the platter down, excusing herself to fetch drinks; upon returning she was amazed to see the giant pile of bones where once had only been grilled meat. "You do have a big appetite."

Natsu covered his mouth and burped. "And my manners actually improve after eating." He grinned, leaning forward on his elbow and gave his partner a wink. "Lucy's a good influence."

"I don't know about that." Lucy rubbed her forehead. "But I'm very curious about this important task."

"I have the gift of foresight as I mentioned already." Lavender wrung her hands. "But there are times when I don't understand what my visions show me until it's too late." She sighed, sadness chasing away the tiny smile she'd worn. "This is not my home but another's; a handsome young man with a dark spirit. He enchanted people into flowers for his own purpose. Why? I do not know."

"I have a celestial key who's good with information." Lucy slipped her hand into her collection of keys and fished out Crux.

"Can't it wait until I'm done eating?" Natsu complained.

"If you weren't such a big eater, you'd be done."

"But this is delicious!"

"My dear, can this key bring knowledge to break their curse?" Lavender wiped away tears with the back of her hand. "I don't even know if they are still human. I don't know anything else beyond the last words Ranulf Mershim screamed as he ran away. I defeated him, but can't do anything about those he harmed and it brings me great sadness."

"Oh?" Natsu wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Gildarts told me about a guy he knew a long time ago, his name was Ranulf too - but he musta been old. Lavender, you said a young man?"

"Handsome and young."

Natsu shrugged and turned to beam at Lucy. "It's a good thing you're a celestial mage. Crux is real good at finding out anything and everything."

"No time like the present!" Lucy held Crux's key high and summoned her helpful spirit. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross!"

Crux appeared in a big display of sparkles and bowed to his mistress. "How may I assist?"

"We need some information about a curse that has turned some people into flowers."

"Let me check." Crux became motionless, appearing to be sleeping, blowing bubbles from his nose.

"While we wait, we should finish eating." Natsu placed another portion of greasy meat on Lucy's plate. "You need your strength!"

Lavender sniffed back fresh tears. "You two are so adorable!"

Crux's eyes suddenly opened and his whole body trembled. "The Flower curse is a powerful curse indeed!"

"But are my friends okay?" Lavender's gaze swung wildly from Crux to Lucy. "I've been taking care of them..." She bit her lip and sniffed back tears. "As best I can..."

Lucy patted Lavender's hands. "Crux, what can you tell us? Can we free them?"

"They live." Crux sighed, looking as sorrowful as his weird face allowed. "But to break the curse requires sacrifice."

Natsu frowned. "Fairy Tail guild members don't kill."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Lucy glared at Natsu and then smiled at her spirit. "How exactly were they cursed? That's always part of the cure."

"My sources say they failed a trial; tricked with words and an empty promise." Crux opened his book and flipped pages until it showed a bent, wizened figure carrying a tiny mirror. Natsu, Lucy, and Lavender peered at the picture. "Find the mirror and the magician to release his victims."

"Uh, you said this Ranulf Mershim was young and handsome, yeah?" Natsu scratched his head and pointed to the illustration. "This guy's wicked old."

"Mmmm." Lucy closed her eyes in concentration. "Curses are always made to steal from people and the caster benefits." She opened her eyes wide and clutched at Natsu. "You said Gildarts knew a man named Ranulf, but it was a long time ago. What if the curse is to steal vitality and youth from the victims?"

"Okay, so we know who we're looking for and what he wants to steal." Natsu pounded his fist into his palm. "But where are we going to find him so I can kick his ass?!"

Lavender took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I didn't want to admit this, but I have no other choice."

Lucy, Natsu, and even Crux stared at Lavender in confusion.

"When Ranulf came to Iris village we struck up a friendship that was close in nature to what you two have. Despite our age difference." She pointed at Natsu and Lucy, smiling weakly. "Or so I thought. He gained my trust, betrayed me and those people planted at the front door of this house."

"Then you must have an idea of where he would have gone." Lucy dismissed Crux and put her keys away. "We'll take on this challenge and do our best to break the curse."

"You still wish to help?" Lavender somehow looked hopeful and resigned. "Ranulf and I always talked of running away together to the mountains of Avens. I had thought it a joke..." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

"That's not even that far!" Lucy jumped out of her seat. "In the morning, we'll get an early start."

><><><><><

After feeding her heroes a hearty breakfast Lavender gave Lucy a packed lunch. She left and returned leading a sturdy packhorse harnessed to a cart. "Fred can ease your journey."

"No thanks!" Natsu shuddered and rubbed his stomach. "I don't travel so good on vehicles."

"It's true, he gets the worst motion sickness - which is why we were walking back home after our last mission." Lucy moved next to Natsu and stroked one of his clammy cheeks. "I'd rather we walk than you get sick, you know that."

"Adorable," gushed Lavender, "Now what about magic brooms? Can you use those?"

"Do you expect us to sweep our way to Mountain Avens?" Natsu stopped rolling his eyes once Lucy's elbow made sharp contact with his gut.

"Dear me, no!" Lavender clapped her hands. "These fly!"

"Um, that's not so good either." Lucy turned and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Every mode of transportation gives my partner motion sickness."

"That's awfully inconvenient." Lavender wrung her hands. "How do you manage?"

"Compromise." Natsu shrugged into his backpack and grinned. "We use the train when there's no other option and with no time constraints, we walk."

"You mean if I feel sorry for you we walk." Lucy huffed. "It'll be faster to not argue and get going."

"I'm not arguing!"

"If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck and swims like a duck - it's a duck!" Lucy responded with ire.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but let's get going."

Lavender waved at the bickering couple and murmured to herself, "They're so perfect for each other."

><><><><><

Natsu and Lucy were high up Mountain Avens by late afternoon. A merchant going the same way had chanced upon them and insisted a dream had told him to give them a ride. With poor grace Natsu had agreed - so in the span of a few hours, they covered the distance that would have otherwise taken a full day.

"You gotta admit, the view sure is something amazing from up here." Natsu waved grandly after his fulsome praise. "Almost as pretty as you, Luce."

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu!?" Lucy pretended mock outrage, going so far as to shake her head and glare at her partner. "Are you getting heat stroke?"

"Nope, don't be a dope. I'm a fire dragon!" Natsu took hold of one of Lucy's hands and pulled her close. "And sometimes you forget that, and like all dragons, I work hard to protect my treasure."

"You get weirder every day." Lucy scoffed. "We're here to break a curse and save some poor souls who've turned into flowers!"

Suddenly as serious as she'd ever seen him, Natsu gave Lucy a contemplative look. "Treasure is in the eye of the beholder."

"Such a beautiful notion."

Lucy whirled around in surprise. She'd thought they were alone - but the male voice interrupting their conversation was loud even if they couldn't see him.

"More like happiness is a chance you take because you want your own person to treasure. And when the woman of your dreams turns you down, you have to leave town because she can't stand the sight of you."

"Who's there?!" Lucy peered into the dense foliage lining the path up the mountain. "Show yourself!"

"He's ten meters up ahead and he's been trying to circle around for the last twenty minutes," Natsu told Lucy with a casual shrug. "We could've stopped but I thought you could use the exercise."

"Remind me to yell at you later." Lucy struck Natsu in the chest with one stiffened finger as a warning. "And we'll be taking the train the rest of the way home just for that comment!"

"Excuse me?" A handsome young man, undoubtedly Ranulf Mershim, stepped out from behind a tree. He smiled and swirled his cape in a bid for attention. "I couldn't help but overhear your whole conversation, because I was listening on purpose."

"Tch. Even I know that's rude." Natsu crossed his arms and gave Ranulf a challenging look. "It's best not to admit that sort of thing."

"Are you trying to befriend this guy right now? Save that for later." Lucy tapped her foot. "We're here to save the people you enchanted into flowers."

"I gathered that." Ranulf lazily waved his hands in a shooing gesture. "But I'm not about to let you break my mirror. If I live long enough, I'm sure to find another woman I can let my guard down with."

"Oh, we don't need your permission." Natsu cracked his knuckles and moved his body into a relaxed about-to-fight posture. "Me'an'Luce can solve any problem together."

"That's oddly sweet, Natsu." Lucy smiled and approached Ranulf. "We can solve any problem together."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"We'll use my brain and your brawn. First, we talk to Ranulf and try to sort this out peaceably - and if that fails, you get to kick his ass."

"Oh?" Ranulf arched one perfect eyebrow and gave his two opponents a haughty stare. "I'm not going to break the mirror because you ask nicely."

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, of course not. But I did more research last night and dug up some interesting facts about the Flower Curse."

Ranulf boasted, "So? I've been stealing youth and vitality for decades."

"And I listened." Lucy's smile softened into pity. "You've been extending your life to find love. And you'd found her, at Iris village. Lavender. She's the one, isn't she?"

"She refused to join me." Ranulf looked close to tears. His lips thinned, pursed tight and he sighed before speaking again. "I left because I couldn't bear to add her to the others."

"You're not that bad of a bad guy, are you?" Natsu turned to Lucy with a grin. "Tell me you can help him."

"I can!" Lucy grinned at Natsu. "But he's going to have to compromise."

"Compromise? And what do I gain?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but Natsu beat her to the punch. "Uh, we don't kick your ass for one, and for two, have you not been listening to Lucy? She's figured out how to help you. Don't you want to reunite with Lavender?"

"Natsu, I appreciate your support, but Ranulf has to agree on his own." Lucy touched Natsu's upper arm and he calmed. "He's got to really want to be with Lavender."

"I do, but she refused to join me." Ranulf pouted. "Together we could have harvested more people and remained young forever."

"Do you want to keep running?" Lucy shook her head. "She won't join you, but you could join her if you give up the mirror."

"What do you mean?" Ranulf frowned but it was more contemplative than angry, and his expression softened with thoughts of the woman he'd left behind. "She's…she's too far out of my reach."

"But you love her beyond reason, don't you?" Natsu addressed his words to Ranulf but the smile on his face was for Lucy. "You'd do anything to keep her happy - so you ran from her and didn't harvest her friends. Even though your enchantments could have cursed her too."

"You're right. Tell me, Lucy, how can I join with my lady love?" Ranulf reached beneath his cloak and withdrew an ornate mirror, and offered it to the celestial mage.

"Keep it." Lucy flourished Sagittarius' key and donned the archer's star dress. From the quiver on her back, she produced a special arrow, notching it to her bow. "I cannot tell you more, but to break the spell, you must be willing to risk all."

Ranulf gazed into the mirror. He traced the image of his face with one finger and sighed. "I'd rather be dead than alone. What use youth without love?" Now resolute, he squared his shoulders and held the magic mirror over his heart. "I'm ready."

Lucy pulled the bowstring taut, aiming for the center of the mirror. The arrow glowed and she released. It shimmered as it flew through the air, shattering its target and Ranulf flew backward, collapsing in a heap.

Natsu went running to Ranulf but Lucy shook her head and held him back. "It shouldn't take long, we've got to wait."

Ghostly glowing forms released from Ranulf's body. They danced around his still form, joined by more and more spirits until it resembled a writhing cloud. Soon the activity slowed and then it calmed completely, dissipating in a burst of sparkles.

"What a way to lay bare his heart." Natsu gazed at Lucy, his expression inscrutable. "Did you want me to remind you now or later to yell at me for the exercise comment?"

Lucy gasped instead of answering Natsu. Ranulf was standing, but he seemed to have shrunk. His dark, thick hair had thinned, receding from his forehead - as if in fear, and he'd gained a few decades in the blink of an eye. While the wrinkles didn't detract from his otherwise still good looks, he was obviously older.

"I'm like how I was before I took up the cursing mirror." Ranulf examined the backs of his age-spotted hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Thanks to you both!" He smiled and it lit up his blue eyes. "I have to go back to Iris village and talk to Lavender!"

"Start with an apology," Natsu advised. "End with one too."

"Go to her and have that talk." Lucy returned to her normal clothes. "Good luck."

Natsu and Lucy waved good-bye as Ranulf began to jog down the mountain path, picking up speed and beginning to whistle merrily.

"He wasn't that bad of a guy. He's lucky 'cause I coulda kicked his ass so hard!"

Lucy laughed and leaned against Natsu when she ran out of breath. "You never change, do you?"

"Why would I change when I've got everything I could ever want, Luce?" Natsu looked around the idyllic mountain path they stood on, the birds singing sweetly - the wind rustling the tree leaves - and back to Lucy's smile. "It's you and me. Together."

Lucy blinked. Natsu was looking at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and knees feel weak. She stood still, uncertain but loathe to break the mood.

"Is it what you want?" Natsu tilted his head a little to the side and nervously bit the corner of his mouth. "Do you feel the same way?"

"You and me…" Lucy nodded, a soft blush colouring her cheeks. "I like the sound of that."

"Together?"

Lucy licked her lips and Natsu's eyes were drawn to the motion. Slowly and inexorably Natsu lowered his mouth to Lucy and kissed her. He kissed her with tenderness and restraint. Lucy moaned and clutched Natsu's shirt; wordlessly begging for more - and Natsu delivered.

Together was a mighty fine way to express 'you and me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments appreciated. Give me pointers, criticisms, tell me about typos.... what have you ~


End file.
